Once Upon A Sickness
by Vintage394
Summary: Belle has a cold and Rumplestilskin helps her get better


Once Upon A Sickness:

Pairing: Rumbelle

Belle was in the library and sneezed again for the seventh time that day. She looked at the clock beside her computer on her desk. It read 10:08. She sighed, she still had hours before she would be able to leave. She got up and groaned. She felt lethargic and wanted to lie down. She grabbed some books and puts them on the correct shelves. The air shifted and she turned around. Hook came through the doors and was looking around the library. She felt nervous and wanted to call Rumplestilskin from her cell phone. She restrained herself and told herself to be brave. She walked silently to the door but she coughed and he walked up to her.

"Belle, may we please have a talk?" asked Hook in a sincere voice. She glanced around the room nervously and merely nodded her head.

"I wanted to apologize for what I've done in the past. I've done some horrible things to you and I wanted to formally say sorry for what I've done to you." She looked shocked but recomposed herself.

"You are forgiven Killian." She sneezed again and she grabbed a Kleenex from her desk.

"Are you sick Belle?" She looked up at him and he saw her bloodshot eyes and red nose.

"I'm fine, thank you. I have to get back to work." With that she through her used tissue in the trash and went back to stocking the shelves. He left the library and got out his cell phone. Emma made him put Rumplestilskin's phone number in it in case there was an emergency. He pushed the talk button and he waited for the Scottish accent.

"Hello?" answered Mr. Gold. Killian waited a moment before he explained that Belle was sick. After telling him her symptoms he hung up.

Mr. Gold arrived at the library a few minutes after the phone call. He saw her at her desk and turned in that direction.

"Well hello Dearie." He said to Belle. She looked up from her book and saw her husband.

"Rumple, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He noticed she had a slight more nasally voice then before.

"Hook called and said you were sick. I thought I would come over and take you home and help you get better."

"I'm fine, really. It's just a cold. I'll be okay. You should go back to your shop."

"Nonsense Belle." He took her hand in his and led her to the car. She silently protested but he knew she would feel better when they got home.

Back at the house, he told her to lie on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. He showed her how to work the television and went in the kitchen to make her tea. When he came back she put on _Friends_ and sat down next to her for a while. After a while of resting he grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom .

"You put this under your tongue until it beeps. Then it'll tell you how warm you are." She placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited patiently. After they both heard the beep he look at the numbers.

" 100.1°, it's a little high. I'll go get you some medicine to cool your fever." He gets up from the couch and plants a kiss on her forehead. She sighs. She hates being sick and having someone take care of her. Besides he shouldn't be walking up the stairs so much with his leg. He comes back with two pills and she takes it with her tea.

"Are you hungry, Sweetheart? You should probably eat something. How about I go to Granny's and pick you up some Chicken Noodle Soup?" She nods her head and he gets up to leave.

"Be safe, okay?" she whispers.

"Of course Belle; I'll see you in a few minutes."

When he gets to Granny's he sees it's slow and for that he is grateful. The sooner he can get home to Belle, the better. He sees David and Mary Margaret eating in a booth.

"Mr. Gold, what would you like?" asks Ruby.

"Chicken Noodle Soup and a hamburger please. To go, as well." She nods.

"Usually it's two hamburgers for you and Belle. Is she sick?" He can see the concern in her eyes and he's lucky Belle has such a concerning friend.

"She has a cold, she'll be fine." He sees she relaxes a little and gives him the total.

"I'll send home some mash potatoes for her as well. In case she wants something more solid later." After the food is brought out he takes it home to Belle.

"Here you are Belle. Ruby brought mash potatoes for you as well. She was quite concerned that you weren't feeling well."

"She's a good friend." She eats her soup but mostly just moves it around.

"Are you okay? You've barely touched the soup."

"I'm fine, just not that hungry." She lies back on the couch. He covers her up with a blanket again and puts the soup in the refrigerator. They curl up on the couch and put on _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. After the movie, her breathing has slowed. He can't pick her up with his leg but he makes the couch more comfortable for her. He grabs a blanket and turns off the television. He makes sure Belle is safe and not as warm anymore. He settles on the chair next to the couch and falls asleep. Over the next two weeks Belle slowly gets better and her cold goes away. The next time The Dark One ran into the pirate he thanked him for telling him about Belle that day.

The End

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. How'd I do? I don't own the rights to any characters or places in the story. Comments are helpful, but try to go easy on me. I'm kinda sensitive. Anyway thanks for whoever took time to read this story. **


End file.
